


[Podfic] The One Where They're All in a Rock Band

by kalakirya



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of labellementeuse's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Does what it says on the tin</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The One Where They're All in a Rock Band

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Where They're All in a Rock Band](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12259) by labellementeuse. 



**Rating:**  PG  
 **Format:**  mp3  
 **Length:**  17 min  
 **Music:**  Snippets from Barenaked Ladies' "It's all Been Done" and "Pollywog in a Bog", The Feeling's "Never Be Lonely", The Corrs' "So Young (live at Glastonbury)", The Postal Service's "Such Great Heights", Joan Jett's "Real Wild Child", Carbon Leaf's "A Life Less Ordinary", The Corrs' "Would You be Happier" and Enter the Haggis' "Cameos"  
 **Download Link**  at the [audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-where-theyre-all-in-rock-band)


End file.
